Mettle Winner
by suzie2b
Summary: Strength of spirit and the ability to continue despite difficulties


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: I blame stillvintage55 for this one because of her review of "The Game's Afoot." You people keep making me think! *LOL***

 **Mettle Winner**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully was nervous. After the note arrived the evening before telling him that he was to report to Captain Boggs' office in his dress uniform at 0900 hours the next morning, he wasn't able to get much sleep. His mind kept going over things that had happened in the past few weeks and months. Tully couldn't remember doing anything to upset the captain or Major Gleason, or even Sergeant Troy for that matter. He'd had no serious run-ins with anyone that wasn't German.**

 **When morning came Charley laid out Tully's uniform while he shaved and showered. She checked his shoes to make sure they were polished to the highest shine possible. Tully dressed and stood before the mirror, fumbling with his tie as Charley pulled her boots on.**

 **Exasperated with himself, Tully sighed as he started with the tie for the third time. "Why do I always have so much trouble tying this dang thing?"**

 **Charley smiled as she stepped between her husband and the mirror. She gently moved his hands away and began to tie a perfect knot. "Probably because you don't wear your dress uniform too often." She pushed the knot up and smoothed down his collar. "There now."**

 **Tully kissed her and grinned. "What would I do without you?"**

 **Charley put her hands on her hips and cocked her head slightly to one side. "Sometimes I wonder about that myself."**

 **Tully chuckled as he slipped on the army issued dress jacket. Then, as he checked his reflection one last time, he said nervously, "I just wish I knew what's going on."**

 **Charley picked up her satchel and slipped the strap over her shoulder. "Well, you'll find out soon enough. Let's get going."**

 **They walked hand-in-hand to headquarters where Tully left Charley with a kiss to pick up her deliveries. She watched him start up the stairs, then when he was out of sight, she followed. Charley watched from around the corner at the top of the stairs as Tully went into Captain Boggs' outer office. She counted to ten, then hurried to the door and peeked inside.**

 **The captain's aide, Corporal Green, smiled and waved her in. "Perfect timing."**

 **Charley grinned as she slipped her satchel off and put it on the corporal's desk. Green knocked on the door to the captain's office and opened it so Charley could go in.**

 **Major Gleason grinned. "Right … everyone's accounted for."**

 **Tully watched with surprise as his wife walk in. Captain Boggs took her arm and led her to the other side of the office. "You'll have a good view of the proceedings from here."**

 **Tully was standing side-by-side with Sergeants Troy and Moffitt, along with fellow private, Mark Hitchcock, who were also in dress uniforms. Tully was a very puzzled young man at that moment. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch were expressionless as the four of them stood at ease. Major Gleason and Captain Boggs were serious, but relaxed. Charley was the only one with a big smile on her face.**

 **Suddenly Captain Boggs said, "Attention!"**

 **As one the four soldiers stood impossibly straighter, with arms at their sides and their feet together.**

" **Private First Class Tully Pettigrew. Front and center."**

 **Tully couldn't hide the look of trepidation on his face. He stepped into the center of the office and saluted his superiors.**

 **Major Gleason cleared his throat quietly. "On behalf of the American military armed forces. For strength of spirit and the ability to continue despite the difficulties forced on you during your mission against the Germans and Lt. Col. Schwarz, for which you received injuries during his 'game' on Mt. Cameroon…" The major took a small box from Captain Boggs. He opened it as he said, "The United States army awards you the Silver Star." Major Gleason smiled as he pinned the medal on Tully's jacket. Major Gleason shook the private's hand. "The third highest award for valor. For gallantry in action against an opposing armed force. Congratulations, private."**

 **Tully saluted and the Major returned it. "Thank you, sir, but I…"**

" **At ease and speak your mind, soldier."**

 **Tully hesitated and quickly glanced at his friends. "I'm just not sure I'm the only one that deserves this."**

 **Major Gleason said, "I've read the reports and I've talked to your teammates. It was you who was forced into playing Schwarz's sick game. You were the one who, against all odds, not only survived but also won your unit's freedom. You went above and beyond, private. When Captain Boggs and your fellow 'Rats' recommended you for this award I had no problem accepting it."**

 **Tully was overwhelmed, but managed a smile. "Thank you again, sir. I'm honored."**

 **The major grinned. "Now, I'm authorizing you and the rest of your team twenty-four hours leave." He looked at his watch. "Starting immediately."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully saluted, then filed out of the office with a proudly beaming Charley.**

 **Outside headquarters Hitch said, "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not going to waste this opportunity to impress the ladies with this uniform." He stretched his hand out to Tully, who didn't hesitate to take it. "Congratulations, Tully. You deserve it."**

" **Thanks, Hitch." Tully looked at his friends and put an arm around his wife. "Thanks to all of you. You don't know how much this means to me."**

 **Troy clapped the private on the back. "I'm proud of you and proud to know you. You've come a long way, Tully."**

 **Moffitt grinned and shook the private's hand. "I've been working with you long enough to know there isn't anyone more deserving of this award, Tully."**

" **Now, we have…" Troy looked at his watch with a smile. "Twenty-three hours and fifty-three minutes. Let's not waste 'em standing here. See you all later."**

 **They parted company and Moffitt gave Tully's shoulder one last pat before he walked away.**

 **Tully sighed as he watched them go. "Still don't think it's right that they didn't get awarded too." After a few seconds of silence, he hugged Charley and said, "You've been awful quiet." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Tully furrowed his brow with concern. "You okay?"**

 **Charley nodded and smiled as a tear trickled down one cheek. "You'll never understand just how proud they are of you. What you did on Mt. Cameroon was beyond what anyone would have expected of you."**

" **I just did what needed to be done. I did my job … just like we all do."**

 **Charley put her arms around her husband's middle and hugged him. "So, what would you like to do with the rest of your twenty-four hours?"**

 **Tully asked, "Don't you have deliveries to make?"**

 **Charley settled her satchel over her shoulder. "Nope. Captain Boggs said things would manage to get done without me for one day."**

 **Tully grinned and started walking with his arm still around her. "First I want to get out of this uniform … then I'm gonna start on yours."**

 **############################**

 **In their apartment Tully got out of his dress uniform. As he dropped each article of clothing on the bed, Charley picked it up to put it where it belonged. Jacket, pants, and tie were hung neatly in the closet. Shirt and socks in the hamper to be washed. Tully took his shoes into the closet and saw the Silver Star still on his jacket. He unpinned it and took it out to put it in the box it came with.**

 **Charley gently took it from his hand and admired it as she ran her fingers over the metal star. "It's beautiful."**

 **Tully started to unbutton her blouse. "Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you."**

" **Flattery will get you everywhere."**

 **Tully backed her up until she sat down on one of the chairs at the table. He pulled off her boots and socks, then pulled her back up into his arms for a kiss. Charley pulled herself up and put her legs around his waist.**

 **When Tully finally pulled out of their loving kiss, he grinned and said, "How can I undress you when we're like this?"**

 **Charley giggled softly. "Try."**

 **First Tully pulled the already unbuttoned blouse off and let it fall to the floor. Then he deftly unhooked Charley's bra and wrangled it off with just a little help from her. Then he sighed. "Got to get your britches off and I can't do it like this."**

 **Charley laughed as he carried her over and dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. She decided not to make it easy for him as he started to undo her pants.**

 **Tully grinned. "Stop squirmin' woman!"**

 **By the time he had her naked they were both laughing. Then Tully dropped his boxers to the floor and joined her on the bed.**

 **After a long, slow session of lovemaking, they were holding each other close when Tully realized that Charley was still holding the Silver Star. He took it and turned it over in his hand. "I've got a badge for marksmanship and sharpshooting, but that doesn't compare to this."**

 **Charley snuggled against him. "I'm so very proud of you, but you don't need a medal to be my hero."**


End file.
